Ninja Ranma
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Ninja Ranma, acechaba entre las sombras mientras su objetivo se acercaba tranquilamente... una apuesta se volvió algo más que solo una apuesta, entre carcajadas, bromas y besos...o si...besos.
1. Chapter 1: El reto

**Hola aquí les traigo un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les gusté, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **A si… casi lo olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen son una señora japonesa, muy famosa y talentosa, Rumiko Takashi.**

" **Ninja Ranma"**

\- ¡Este idiota! Ya déjame en paz –

Decía una muy molesta, temblorosa y un poco azul Akane, _como es posible que haya caído otra vez en sus estúpidas bromitas._ – pensaba Akane- Esta vez había sido una araña de plástico en su escritorio.

\- ¡Cuando te atrape te voy a dar una paliza, pedazo de imbécil! –

El susodicho reía a carcajadas trepado en el árbol que quedaba frente a la ventana de su prometida, y es que sencillamente todo se le había salido de control, la cosa había empezado con un estúpido reto, como siempre, pero se hacía cada vez más divertido y un poco adictivo para él.

Todo comenzó una semana antes.

Ranma y Akane veían una película de terror el sábado por la noche, y como es de esperar quien insistió para verla, aunque en verdad le dieran pesadillas había sido Akane y es que le gustaba sentir la adrenalina y en secreto poder acurrucarse a su idiota prometido cuando el miedo se apoderaba de ella, aunque el muy tarado se burlara de ella después, claro que antes de hacerlo él, consciente o inconscientemente la había abrazado también.

\- Eres una miedosa Akane, para que te gusta ver estas películas si al final terminas gritando y temblando de miedo y sin contar con el hecho de que en las noches siempre tienes pesadillas. –

\- Yo no soy ninguna miedosa, es solo que… bueno… solo… me sorprendo un poquito de vez en cuando, con algunas escenas. –

\- Si claro… sorpresa, yo a eso le llamo miedo, pero si insistes. –

Callo, porque una delicada caricia en el estomago con el codo de su tierna prometida le había sacado el aire.

Ella estaba de nuevo absorta viendo la televisión, y al astuto (ja, ja, ja, perdón no pude evitar reír al escribir astuto, XD, bueno prosigamos) Ranma se le ocurrió una brillante idea, asustar a su prometida para confirmar el hecho de que ciertamente ella era una cobarde y miedosa.

Como si de un ninja se tratara se escabullo de su sitio sin que su marimacho se percatara, dejándola sola en la sala, mientras el nuevo "ninja Ranma" se posicionaba detrás de la pared del pasillo y comenzaba a rasgar con sus uñas la pared produciendo así un espeluznante sonidillo tenebroso, claro esta que también antes de hacer todo aquello el muy listillo se había robado el control remoto, y unos segundos antes de comenzar la rasguñadera en la pared apago la televisión, a la muchacha se le pusieron los pelos de punta mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal, estiro su mano para tocar a su prometido y acurrucarse en él, pero o sorpresa él no estaba ahí, su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, mientras susurraba temblorosamente.

\- R R Ran ma, Raan maa, d don de ess tas. –

Él autoproclamado "ninja Ranma" se tapaba la boca con una mano para que su risa no fuera escuchada mientras su otra mano proseguía en el bello arte de rasguñar la pared para seguir así asustando a la miedosa muchacha. Akane estaba aterrada, la televisión se apago de pronto, y todo se quedó en penumbras, había intentado refugiarse en los brazos de su prometido y el había desaparecido, y luego un escabroso sonido de rasguños comenzó a escucharse detrás de ella por el pasillo , el terror se apodero de ella y estaba apunto de gritar cuando pudo escuchar unas ahogadas carcajadas justamente de dónde provenían aquellos rasguños, y entonces lo supo, había sido ese idiota, se levanto encendió la luz y tranquilamente camino hacía en pasillo, y ahí estaba él tirado en el piso rodando sobre su espalda y con la manos en el estómago y el muy tarado no podía parar de reír, todo temor que hubiera en ella se transformó en un segundo en ira… camino tranquilamente a su habitación mientras un magullado Ranma lloriqueaba semienterrado en el piso del pasillo y con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

En la mañana mientras iban a la preparatoria.

\- Te lo dije, eres una miedosa y una ilusa, te asustas con las cosas más simples-

\- No es verdad, es solo que ayer estaba nerviosa por la película, y luego tú haciéndote el graciosito, ¿por cierto como esta tu cabeza aún te duele? –

Pregunto Akane con algo de satisfacción por haberle dado su merecido al tarado.

\- ¿Qué estas dispuesta a apostar si demuestro que eres una ilusa y miedosa? –

\- ¡Lo que quieras! –

No iba a permitir que su prometido la viera acobardarse y mucho menos que él ganara aquella apuesta, lastimosamente Akane era una miedosa, aunque ella no lo aceptara, así que fue de esa manera comenzó la semana del terror para Akane y la de la diversión para el "ninja Ranma". Sustos detrás de las puertas, mascaras bobas, ratones de juguete, y alguna que otra un poco más sofisticada como llamarle por teléfono cambiando la voz y preguntarle cuál era su película de terror favorita, y muchas, muchas más tonterías por el estilo.

Y ahora llegamos a el punto donde comenzó esta historia.

\- ¡Este idiota! Ya déjame en paz –

Decía una muy molesta, temblorosa y un poco azul Akane, _como es posible que haya caído otra vez en sus estúpidas bromitas_ – pensaba Akane- Esta vez había sido una araña de plástico en su escritorio.

\- ¡Cuando te atrape te voy a dar una paliza, pedazo de imbécil! –

El susodicho reía a carcajadas trepado en el árbol que quedaba frente a la ventana de su prometida, y es que sencillamente todo se le había salido de control, la cosa había empezado con un estúpido reto, como siempre, pero se hacía cada vez más divertido y un poco adictivo para él.

No quedaba de otra Akane tenía que vengarse y darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate si quería que la dejara en paz. Además, el muy tarado había ganado la apuesta desde el primer día y o no se había dado cuenta por ser un verdadero idiota o simplemente ya no le importaba y ahora lo único que pretendía era seguir asustándola, pero de verdad que su frágil corazoncito ya no soportaría un susto más, esto tenía que parar hoy mismo.

Algunas horas después, Ranma entrenaba tranquilamente en el dojo, cuando un grito lo saco de su concentración, era su prometida, y esto lo puso en estado de alerta ya que si mal no recordaba el no la había vuelto a molestar desde que lo mando a volar hace unas horas atras cortesía de su mazo XXL, así que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su poco femenina prometida, empujo la puerta y ahí estaba ella cubierta de sangre, tirada en el piso, la pobre apenas si podía respirar y débilmente extendía sus manos hacía su prometido buscando ayuda, a Ranma casi se le sale el corazón, estaba aterrado, su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podía dejar de pensar quien le había hecho a su Akane, cuando lo supiera él muy maldito desearía jamás haber nacido, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que él siquiera lo notara, su rostro estaba pálido y a tropezones se arrodillo junto a su prometida,.

\- Akane ¿quién… quien te hizo esto? ¿qué paso? –

Decía casi sin aliento y con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas el muchacho. –

\- A a cer ca te –

Dijo débilmente su frágil y herida prometida, el sin pensarlo acerco su oído a los labios temblorosos de su prometida, y lo que escucho lo dejo atónito.

\- ¡Caíste baboso! JA, JA, JA. –

Su semblante cambio de la desesperación y el dolor a la rabia, pero como era posible que su prometida hiciera algo tan, tan estúpido, _con eso no se juega_ _marimacho_ – pensó – como era posible que la tarada hiciera una broma de ese estilo, después de lo de Jusenkyo, aunque no lo pareciera el muchacho había quedado bastante afectado, sobreprotegía a su prometida y siempre estaba en alerta máxima, claro que la marimacho ni cuenta se había dado. Así que enojadísimo se levanto y dando un portazo salió de la habitación de Akane.

\- Vaya, pero que mal perdedor de eres Ranma, yo… –

Dijo la muchacha y antes de que pudiera seguir con su burla hacía su prometido, él regreso en un santiamén abrió la puerta de una patada y la levanto del suelo con solo brazo.

Mientras la estrujaba y lagrimas corrían por su rostro le dijo:

\- Como es posible que seas tan idiota, ¿no sabes acaso que mi vida eres tú? Si algo te pasara yo me muero, ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! Se que me pase de la raya con las bromas, pero esto que tú has hecho se paso tres pueblos y lo sabes, no vuelvas jamás a hacer una cosa similar, por favor. –

Y sin más la beso apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo. El shock de verla cubierta de sangre tirada en el suelo había hecho que todo temor y timidez fueran desechados de su sistema, ahora solo quedaba el Ranma apasionado y arrebatado, nunca más podría alejarse de su prometida, porque, aunque obviamente se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una broma y una de muy mal gusto por cierto, trajo a su mente todo lo sucedido aquel fatídico día en Jusenkyo, y tomo la decisión de ya no perder más el tiempo, a fin de cuentas él amaba a la marimacho y eso no cambiaría jamás, y si ella no lo amaba entonces él se encargaría de que ella se enamorara de él, para Ranma Saotome nada era imposible, por eso sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo su carácter impulsivo lo hizo aferrarse a ella como una sanguijuela, y besarla ferozmente, ella no tardo en responder de la misma manera aún sin poderse creer totalmente lo que estaba pasando, _a lo mejor todavía no he despertado y sigo soñando_ – pensaba Akane – ¿cómo en un segundo todo había cambiado? un tonto reto se convirtió en el método para abrir sus corazones y demostrar lo que sentían.

"Ninja Ranma" acechaba desde las sombras cuando vio acercarse tranquilamente a su objetivo, la tomo por detrás arrastrándola mientras tapaba su boca con una mano y la introdujo con él en su habitación, comenzando a besarla de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho por primera vez unas semanas atrás, a ella le fascinaba esa nueva faceta de su prometido, tan apasionado y nunca satisfecho, siempre quería más y más y no seria ella quien se quejara.

Dos semanas antes.

Después de besarla minutos después cuando por fin se separaron, ella lo miro sin aliento, sonrojada y no solo por la sangre falsa de su "bromita" ella le miro con los ojos brillantes él no se quedaba atrás su corazón estaba totalmente desbocado y se había quedado sin habla.

\- ¿Entonces supongo que esto es una confesión? ¿no es así bobo? -

\- Supones bien, pechoplano. –

Y volvieron a abalanzarse en un beso aún más fiero y apasionado, porque así eran ellos, un poco demasiado salvajes.

Cuando por fin pudieron mirarse a los ojos sin volver a besarse desesperadamente, pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa, él la amaba, ella lo amaba, nadie debía enterarse o habría boda inminente, y ellos querían disfrutar de su relación sin presiones al menos por un tiempo, se iban a casar definitivamente sí, pero no por el momento, primero querían terminar la preparatoria. Desde entonces Ranma no dejaba de sorprenderla, y ahora suponía que debía añadir algo más a la lista de reglas en su relación… comprar preservativos…

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos para la próxima.**

 **Osea en el siguiente capitulo porque esto se volvio Two-Shot JA, JA, JA.**


	2. Chapter 2: El pago

**Hola pues este iba a ser un one-shot, pero la pregunta de** **Marisol rdz** **, me dejo pensando y no pude parar hasta que mis dedos comenzaron a presionar teclas, espero les guste, ahora si ya con este capitulo termino esta corta historia que al final se volvió two-shot, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hace tres semanas**

 _\- Te lo dije, eres una miedosa y una ilusa, te asustas con las cosas más simples-_

 _\- No es verdad, es solo que ayer estaba nerviosa por la película, y luego tú haciéndote el graciosito, ¿por cierto como esta tu cabeza aún te duele? –_

 _Pregunto Akane con algo de satisfacción por haberle dado su merecido al tarado._

 _\- ¿Qué estas dispuesta a apostar si demuestro que eres una ilusa y miedosa? –_

 _\- ¡Lo que quieras! –_

 **Ahora**

\- Demonios yo y mi gran boca, "Lo que quieras" … en que maldito universo se me ocurre decirle a un idiota aprovechado como Ranma "lo que quieras" … definitivamente no debo volver a permitir que mi boca hable antes de pensar lo que digo. –

\- Exactamente mi querida marimacho y con gusto debo admitir para nada pecho plano. –

Dijo él susodicho detrás de ella pasando un dedo por la columna de la muchacha, y sacándole un susto de pilón, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades ninja.

\- Debes aprender a elegir contra quienes luchar y contra quienes es más sabio dar la retirada, obviamente conmigo te equivocaste porque yo Ranma Saotome jamás pierdo una apuesta, JO, JO, JO. –

Ranma detuvo su maniática risa gracias a la suave caricia (llámese zape y con la mano bien abierta en toda la cabezota) de su prometida.

\- Deja de reírte como la loca de Kodachi, que me dan escalofríos y ya dime que es lo que quieres por la apuesta. –

Hubo un destello maligno en la mirada de su prometido que la hizo sentir un escalofrió y pudo notar ahora que su relación era más…intima y conocía una nueva faceta de su antes tímido Ranma, que su mirada no era porque quisiera hacerle daño precisamente…más bien el muy pervertido quería otra cosa.

Se había emocionado demás y no paraba de decirle burradas e insinuarle "cosas" a cada oportunidad, después de encontrar muy bien escondida en un cajón de su escritorio una caja de preservativos. No es que quisiera empezar a tener intimidad con él…bueno si, pero no era el momento, apenas se le había declarado hace unas semanas el bruto, pero por como iba la cosa no quería que un día se les saliera de las manos la situación y sin estar preparados… no, no, no. Era solo por eso, por si las moscas como dicen por ahí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando maldito pervertido idiota? –

\- Vaya y yo que pensé que empezarías a ser más tierna y femenina ahora que ya nos dijimos nuestras verdades. –

\- ¿Nuestras verdades? que te crees que todo es una batalla, lo haces sonar como si nos hubiéramos declarado la guerra, dilo bien baboso, ahora que te me declaraste porque no pudiste seguir resistiéndote ante el encanto Tendo. – dijo con una sonrisilla y parándose muy derecha, imitando al egocéntrico de su prometido.

\- Pues si…que te puedo decir ya no pude seguir tolerando estar alejado de ti…y en relación a lo de la apuesta…puede que no te guste…o si quien sabe a lo mejor te vuelves masoquista… –

Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella arrinconándola contra la cama y haciéndola caer, mientras él terminaba tendido sobre ella, y acabar por unir sus labios a los de ella suavemente.

Con el paso de las semanas se había vuelto un poco, solo un poco más controlado al besarla y ella también porque los primeros días era como un choque de titanes, como si intentaran absorber el alma del otro a través de un fiero beso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le damos el uso correcto a lo que hay dentro de esa cajita que tienes muy bien escondida en un cajón marimacho? –

Dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello y la acariciaba sugerentemente estando sobre ella en la cama.

\- ¿Dime quien demonios eres tú y que hiciste con mi prometido? Degenerado. –

\- Oye yo no soy el que tiene un arsenal de preservativos en un cajón. – Dijo riendo.

\- Akane ya esta lista la cena, puedes avisarle a Ranma, es que no está su habitación, quizá este en el dojo o en la azotea. –

Dijo la dulce voz de su hermana Kasumi.

-SI, CLARO YO LE DIGO. –

Dijo gritando la muchacha y con la cara blanca del susto, pues su hermana había estado a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta, la cual no tenía seguro.

\- ¿Te imaginas si hubiera entrado? la pobre Kasumi se hubiera llevado una buena sorpresa con lo tímida que es ella. –

Dijo el muchacho ya levantado, mirando las piernas, la ropa interior de su prometida, y deteniendo su mirada un poquito más en la entre pierna de su prometida, mientras varios pensamientos bastante subidos de tono pasaban por su cochina mente adolescente ya que para ese entonces ella tenía la falda casi hasta la cintura, gracias a sus habilidosas manos y con un audible suspiro se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

\- Pero ni creas que te has salvado, más noche volveré entre las sombras de la noche como todo un ninja, ja, ja, ja, y te diré lo que deseo como pago por la apuesta. –

Desapareció por la ventana y Akane se dejó caer sobre la cama, recordando los besos, caricias y sugerencias nada santas de su prometido mientras un furioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y un calor la recorría por dentro _. Ese tonto si que es hábil, en que momento me subió tanto la falda que ni cuenta me di, con eso de que ahora se cree ninja y anda haciéndole la competencia a Sasuke._

La cena trascurrió sin pormenores, bueno tanto como se podía esperar en la residencia Tendo teniendo a dos Saotomes luchando por la comida y a un mañoso maestro amante de la ropa intima en la misma mesa.

La cena termino como siempre con Ranma convertido en chica, el maestro noqueado y siendo atado por los patriarcas para intentar desaparecerlo…al menos por un tiempo, y al final una molesta Nodoka mostrando el filo se su espada para controlar a su vástago y a los mayores. Si todo sin pormenores.

En la noche Akane había subido a la azotea, cada vez le parecía más peligroso estar en su habitación, la cajita del cajón parecía querer salir a como de lugar de su escondite.

\- Creí que me esperarías en tu habitación. – Dijo sonriendo pues los nervios de Akane podían percibirse a kilómetros.

\- Vamos ya deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime lo que quieres. – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo veía desafiante y algo molesta.

\- Que me beses frente a toda la escuela y grites que me amas. – Dijo sin rodeos.

\- (0_0) ¡Pero que estás loco, como demonios voy a hacer eso! Además, se suponía que esto que…que nosotros…que íbamos a mantenerlo en secreto, si las taradas de tus prometidas se enteran nos harán la vida un infierno sin contar a los demás locos, y a nuestros padres ¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME QUE HAGA ESO! –

\- No dramatices Akane…tengo todo planeado, no es como si te estuviera diciendo que lo hicieras mañana, aunque no estaría mal. –Dijo pensativo. - Además, ya estoy cansado de esas locas, y de tus estúpidos admiradores que se creen que aún tiene esperanza, ja, ja, ja, pobres idiotas y nuestros padres, que más da Akane, ya estoy cansado de esconderme quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…(^-^) pero por cosas practicas y debido a que perdiste la apuesta…prefiero que seas tu quien de el primer paso frente a tooodos…ya que yo lo hice entre tu y yo y si lo ves así yo fui más valiente…así que me lo debes, en todos los sentidos Akane. –

¬ ¬ …

\- Si claro si lo pones así… mejor di que es por que eres un cobarde y que quieres que todos piensen que caí redondita a tus pies, miserable ególatra. –

\- No hablemos de cosas sin importancia mi querida marimacho, mejor dame un beso, ¿qué dices? y quizás después te diga que si, y acepte ir a tu cuarto para usar lo de esa cajita, como es tu deseo. - Moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Hasta mañana, tarado. –

Se fue dejando a su prometido sentado, con los brazos cruzados y un tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

\- Nunca cambiara esa tonta marimacho, tan poco delicada y para nada femenina, con fuerza de gorila…pero así y todo la quiero. –

Dijo mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

Ala mañana siguiente, Akane no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, primero pensó que, aunque le diera miedo pensar en todo lo que podía suceder si lo hacía, al menos ya todo acabaría para bien o para mal, ella también estaba aaaaarta de las malditas autoproclamadas prometida, de Kuno y todos los demás locos, de que sus padres intentaran controlar sus vidas, etc. Pero no le gustaba por donde iría el asunto, ella quedaría como una rogona, y una arrastrada, declarando su amor a Ranma frente a toda la escuela, y eso si al graciosito de su prometido no se le ocurría hacer una tontería para hacerla rabiar y decirle algo como, marimacho sabía que no podías resistirte a mí, soy el más guapo y el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón, era obvio que morías de amor por mí, o alguna burrada por el estilo. Además, podrá sonar pervertido, pero le gustaba cuando Ranma hacia de ninja y se escondía en los lugares más raros, la raptaba y la besaba con locura, y pues sus malditas hormonas le decían que era mejor usar lo de la cajita, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta y los estuvieran vigilando y molestando las 24 horas del día.

Pasaron unos días y las cosas seguía igual hasta el momento, en una ocasión, ella regresaba a los vestidores de chicas después del entrenamiento de natación, para darse una ducha y cambiarse, iba sola pensando en lo de la apuesta y por lo tanto distraída, cuando de pronto desde una puerta abierta con un interior oscuro una fuerte mano la jalo tapándole la boca y arrastrándola al interior de este, ninja Ranma había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y en un segundo se besaban desenfrenadamente entre escobas y trapeadores, manos traviesas recorrían el cuerpo del otro y jadeos hacían que les erizara la piel. En otra ocasión, ella estaba en el patio ayudando a Kasumi tendiendo ropa, ya había terminado e iba a entrar en la casa cuando fue arrastrada debajo de la casa, acallada por unas masculinas manos, y siendo atacada a besos bajo la casa, en el dojo mientras entrenada unas katas, un ninja se escondía de su vista en las vigas del techo, bajando suavemente sin ser escuchado y tomando a su prometida por detrás, para posteriormente pegarla a la pared mientras besaba su cuello y sus traviesas manos recorrían su anatomía.

 _Demonios_. - Pensaba colorada. – _Definitivamente usaremos los preservativos esta noche._

Habían pasado cinco días desde lo dicho en la azotea, el pago por la apuesta, Ranma se impacientaba cada vez más, exigiendo su pago. Hasta esa tarde cuando Akane le dijo como si nada la muy descarada, que ese fin de semana estarían solos, Kasumi había salido a visitar a una amiga en otra prefectura y volvería hasta el domingo en la tarde, ( su amiga, la doctora, con lentes y que casualmente no era mujer, sip pensaron bien es Tofu) Naviki no vendría este finde semana de la universidad por que tenia que terminar un proyecto y Soun, Genma y Nodoka habían ido a unas termas el fin de semana, Nodoka había invitado amablemente a Akane pero ella la había convencido de que tanto ella como Ranma debían terminar una investigación que probablemente les llevaría todo el fin de semana, Ranma ni cuenta se había dado, y el maestro Happosai, había salido de cacería de ropa íntima. En fin, estarían todo el din de semana solos y Akane la muy diablilla se lo había dicho con dobles intenciones. Por fuera el estaba así de o claro está bien, todo tranquilo, pero por dentro gritaba de la emoción como colegiala, por lo que probablemente sucedería en la noche y si tenia suerte en las siguientes de ahora en adelante. Akane estaba tan roja que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero estaba decidida.

La noche llego pronto y los dos veían televisión bastante nerviosos sin decir nada, la timidez como por arte de magia había vuelto a sus cuerpos con energía renovada y no tenia muchas ganas de dejarles vía libre, pero Ranma al ver la situación se armo de valor, se levantó rápido y aseguro todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa a la velocidad del rayo, regreso y tomo a su prometida en brazos y corrió como toro en estampida hacia la habitación de Akane, la deposito suavemente en la cama y la beso… y la beso… y la beso… Akane comenzó a desesperarse y empujándolo un poco le dijo:

\- No debemos estar nervioso amor, esta noche quiero que sea especial, me entregare a ti…porque te amo…y bueno yo también tengo miedo, pero no a estar contigo así, si no a apartarme de ti… - Y diciendo esto lo beso apasionadamente.

Ranma estaba en las nubes por primera vez no lo llamaba, pervertido, idiota, baboso, afeminado ni nada por el estilo lo había llamado amor, y eso hizo que perdiera todo temor y respondió de la misma manera que ella.

Basta decir que terminaron con el contenido de la cajita ese fin de semana, que la habitación quedo hecha un desastre, que se veían tan cansados como si hubiesen luchado por días contra enemigos poderosísimos, pero sobre todo no podían dejar de sonreír y la felicidad que los invadía no podían ocultarla, ni aunque lo intentaran.

\- Vaya parece que fue difícil la investigación chicos, pero se ven tan felices que de seguro sacaran un 10 por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación… -

Dijo con dobles intenciones la astuta y sabia Nodoka, no se había creído lo de la tarea, pero había decidido ayudar a su nuera con el plan.

El lunes al medio día en medio de todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Furinkan, Akane y Ranma se besaban apasionadamente mientras se decían entre beso y beso que se amaban. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros no tanto ya lo veían venir, una prometida lloraba, otra se resignaba a lo que sabía pasaría tarde o temprano y otra furiosa se iba prometiendo venganza, Ryoga salido de quien sabe dónde había llegado visto y escuchado todo y corriendo desconsolado había desparecido, varios locos se preparaban para la guerra pero a Ranma y Akane no les importo en lo más mínimo, corrían tomados de la mano, lo demás podía esperar ya harían lo que pudieran en su momento.

Fin

 **Les agradezco sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho y me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sol** **: Me alegra que te haya gustado y sobre mi otro fic, no te preocupes esta en progreso, pronto subiera la continuación y no descansare hasta terminarla.**

 **James Birdsong** **: Thank you, it´s good that you like me.**

 **Eli ventura** **: Si verdad, yo hasta me emocione al escribirlo e imaginarlos así de apasionados.**

 **Marisol rdz** **: Me alegra que te gustara, y espero haya resuelto tu duda, Ranma es muy astuto (aunque no lo parezca) mato varios pájaros de un tiro, consiguió que Akane cediera y usaran lo de la cajita escondida, y que ella declara su amor y dejar claro que era de él.**

 **Hauri Saotome** **: Intenté apegarme lo más que pude a sus personalidades, que bien que te gusto, espero te gusten también los otros fic que tengo planeados y espero subir pronto.**

 **Sin más me despido, y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
